A Second Chance
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: When Acnologia arrives at Tenrou Island, Natsu refuses to back down, winning the fight however, came with a price. An unexpected one. Time-Travel Fic. No definite pairings. Warning I will not be adding any of the Japanese Honorific's in this story. Cover by TobeyD @ Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**X784, Tenrou Island**

The boy, no older than eighteen, stood there silently. Staring down one of the most fearsome beasts in the entire history of Fiore, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, and prayed he chose the right decision in tricking his friends, his family. He knew what would happen if they ran, the cursed beast would follow and then surely destroy them and anything in its way, and he would not allow that to happen, and besides this would be the perfect match to test his true power.

Yes that is correct. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander of Fairy Tail, the Flame Dragon Igneel's son was going to fight to the last breath with Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse on Fairy Tail's Private Island, Tenrou Island, the Burial ground of Mavis Vermillion, the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

Now despite what most would think Natsu wasn't as dense as he seemed, when it came to a battle to a small grudge fight, Natsu was the perfect guy to ask for tips and hints, he is a master Tactician, master Martial Artist **(AN: I don't know if they had martial arts in there but it looked like it, so I'm going with it)** and had the abilities to help back him up, but he is not stupid. He knew why most thought of him as the dense power house who only wanted to fight, but it was not true. He was extremely knowledgeable in quite a few things, a dragon would not have an idiot as a son and heir, and they would be seen as a disgrace and an embarrassment to the dragon world and their kind, not to mention the humiliation they would suffer.

So Natsu hid his true intelligence, and while it was not as impressive as Levy's or a Wizard Saint, it was still nothing to laugh at. With his intelligence hid, he adopted a persona, someone who was a fun care free guy that would rather fight a girl than kiss her. He knew that he was still loved the way he was but he didn't want to be famous, he just wanted the family, and that small wish was granted in the form of a completely accidental meeting between Makarov Dreyar and Natsu.

Natsu shook off his thoughts as he heard the shouts, cries and pleas to come with them; that this was a fight he could not win, and why was he being an idiot at a time like this. Natsu laughed silently when he heard that one, trust Gray to be the same until the end, but he couldn't, otherwise they would die, all of them. He looked away for the black behemoth and towards his family and smiled at them. He looked at them all with small tears forming in his eyes, as he tried as hard as he could to show them how he felt with his eyes alone. When he saw the master sigh, he knew it was time to get this over and done with.

So Natsu turned his back on the his family, knowing if he turned back then he would bail out to stop the sadness he knows he caused, and with that he took a deep breath and shifted into a familiar stance, and bellowed a well-known shout that won most of his fights.

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR"**

With the spell cast a huge torrent of flame erupted from Natsu's mouth and headed straight for the Black Dragon, however as soon as the flame that emerged from Natsu had finished, everyone's, including the fighters, eyes had widened due to three things.

One: Natsu had never breathed such a large amount of fire in one go, ever. The size of this flame was about ten feet long by ten feet wide. Two: the time spent blowing the flames had never been this long, around seven minutes of blowing flames had nearly caused everything within a five metre radius of the fire was burnt to a crisp, including the ground. Three the most surprising: Natsu's Flames had managed to not only damage the dragons glimmering scales but also severely damage the dragon itself, with visible evidence as well. What once as an unscathed shiny black and light blue surface was now covered with burns, small gashes and a lot of blood, if the red liquid dripping from the beast's body was anything to go buy.

Silence descended on the island, it was as if even Mother Nature had stopped the sound of the winds and plants, to see the result of such an attack. The guild mates had their jaws on their floor, the master was on the crying between happiness and fear for the counter-attack, on a hill nearby a small child like mage wearing white robes is smiling with pride and hidden by the dense forest a black haired mage wearing black robes and a white sash was nearly giddy with excitement as the prospect of finally being freed from his cursed life could quite possibly come true.

However Acnologia was furious that this puny human could do this much damage to him in one go, and while he had to admit there was power to this boy, that was soon forgotten as his rage soon consumed his entire being as he prepared his roar to wipe this boy and everything behind him for five clear miles from existence. Natsu seeing this quickly grew ready to hopefully repeat his last attack to counter the power from his enemy's roar.

With both parties collecting enough air, they waited for half a second eyes locking onto each other, one showing absolute rage, the other pure determination and unwillingness to be defeated. The small amount of time dragged for hours to the watchers, and then power, pure unmatchable power was felt throughout the Island as the two roared. Fire met Chaos **(?) ** as they battled for dominance, in their struggles they did not notice those around them covering their ears with pained expressions on their faces due to the sound produced by the two.

After a few minutes of struggling Natsu unknowingly slipped into his Dragon Force and upped his power output, slowly overpowering his opponent until with a final push launched his fire and his opponent's roars into his mouth and down his throat. There was a reason why Dragons told their students to never eat their own flames and that of another element, while the other's element could possibly be controlled through sheer willpower, the cause of eating your own magic is an explosive end. Now imagine the power of the explosion the King of Dragons could cause.

All the while watched in awe of the output displayed by both fighters, after recovering their hearing, and when Natsu pushed Acnologia's roar back into his throat cheered with wild abandon until Fairy Sphere surrounded Acnologia and Natsu, and Mavis appeared in front of them with her hands held out and sweat pouring down her face in concentration.

Most wondered why, until the explosion happened and ripped everything to shreds within the dome of Fairy Sphere, minutes passed until it as presumed safe enough to search, but before they could a swirl of blue and orange flames lit up the dark sky and sucked in the ashes of everything caused by the explosion, and to everyone's horror that included Natsu. Though he was dead tired he was still stubborn enough to make it back to his family. Everyone rushed over and held him down with all their might.

"I did it guys, I saved you. I stopped him from killing you, and…" Natsu coughed a little bit of blood but still forced a small weak smile, but a smile none the less, and everyone returned it. The pull of the vortex was growing stronger and they struggled to keep him still. "It's okay guys, let go, I did what I always wanted to in the best way possible. I will die knowing that I kept you safe from that…_cough_…monster, and I want to thank you all, for helping me and giving me the best family ever." Throughout his small speech Natsu slowly started to rise into the air, all the while smiling.

"Thank you, and Goodbye" with that Natsu smiled and raised his arm up signalling the message that all Fairy's knew, and it was returned with tear stained smiles and calls of goodbye, with that last communication Natsu was surrounded by flames and disappeared from sight. It was only then that all the female guild members collapsed to their knees and bawled their eyes out, wailing at the skies, as the males did their best to comfort them, all the while crying as well, hoping that one day they would see their friend again.

**X773, A Deserted Mountain**

A small seven year old boy with pink hair woke up to the sight of a large scaly red head, dozens of sharp white pointy teeth, and narrowed yellow eyes with slits in the irises that showed a mixture of emotions: anger, pride and fear being the main ones.

"**IGNEEL!"**

* * *

**HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANY FORM OF ANIME STORY SO PLEASE BE GENTLE, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANY OPINIONS AND IDEAS YOU HAVE TO IMPROVE THE STORY, ADVICE WILL BE EXTREMELY WELCOMED AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.**

**ALSO ANY FLAMES WILL BE EATEN BY NATSU. **


	2. Chapter 2

**X773, A Deserted Mountain**

"**IGNEEL!"** with a cry that bordered on a roar, the small seven year old boy launched himself at his mentor and father, tears of joy leaked down his face as he was reunited with his father. The moment was soon ruined when Natsu finally noticed the shift in his centre of mass, and proceeded to topple over in a comical fashion, if the chuckles emitting from Igneel's mouth were anything to go by.

Igneel then went on to help his son up, just to smack him back down with quite some force, when his foot was lifted, there was a Natsu shaped hole in the ground.

"**BOY! DID YOU MESS WITH TIME? DON'T EVEN BOTHER LYING I CAN SENSE THE CHANGE IN YOUR MAGIC, IT HAS NEARLY DOUBLED SINCE YESTERDAY." **Igneel roared at his son, looking on as Natsu slowly climbed up out of the hole he was put in. He was expecting Natsu to shiver and stutter out all of his words, or possibly cry and beg forgiveness, what he did not expect was for Natsu to ignite his hands and give him a mighty right hook that caused even a powerful dragon to take a few steps back.

Natsu however was furious, the first time he had seen Igneel in seven years and he gets smacked around and accused of messing with time. When he had first caught sight of his father he thought he was dreaming but then he felt the around him, it was hot, too hot for most to handle and knew that this was real. Punching his father felt good, the old codger deserved it, and it almost felt like old times. However while his reunion with his father went quite well, he was curious as to why he had fallen over.

So he looked down…

…and promptly screamed when he saw he was a midget…

…and proceeded to run around like a headless chicken.

All the while Igneel watched on in amusement as he saw his son's reaction to himself, but then stopped when he realised how old his son would have to have been in order to react that badly to seeing yourself in a smaller body. **'Quite old.'** The dragon mused to himself, forgetting about his son, until Natsu ran head first into his leg which knocked himself out. **'Natsu, my son, you may have grown up, but you will never change.'** Igneel thought to himself fondly, remembering instances like these in the past, and wondering if there were going to be any in the near future.

Igneel then picked Natsu up and carried him to the makeshift bedroom they had made when he first brought him to his home. There were wasn't much (what did you expect, he's a dragon), there was a bed, an extremely comfortable bed according to Natsu, in the colour red, in the far corner. A small red rug placed in the centre, a few posters lined the walls, and much to his amusement one of them was a bikini clad women sitting on a motorcycle. **'When was that there, I'm sure it wasn't there last week.' **Igneel shook the thoughts away and continued gazing around the room, opposite the bed was a bookshelf that was collecting dust, a sigh was all the reaction needed to that. The window was in the shape of Igneel's foot, and the door was in the shape of his entire body to allow him the ability to enter fully, without bringing down the mountain.

When Natsu was tucked in, Igneel cast one more look around the room before leaving to gather supplies. He had just launched himself into the air when he felt the presence of something nearby, something very strong. He wondered who it was as he felt that the power was familiar somehow, but he could not place a name to it. Just as he was about to fly off he heard the voice, a feminine voice.

"**Hello Igneel, it's been a long time, a very long time indeed."**

The reaction from the mighty dragon king was amusing to say the least, instead of roaring angrily at being addressed so casually, or even huffing in annoyance, he hastily flew towards the ground and knelt in respect, as he had recognised that voice. As there was one dragon that you never messed with, one that even Acnologia himself would dare not fight, for fear of his life, she was known to them by many names, The First One for example, she stayed in a mountain none travelled to, known as a little bit of a recluse. Yes it was true, the Time Dragon, Primitus, had arrived.

The first dragon is well known in dragon culture, described as the perfect dragon, she is powerful, some say power itself. Large, stretching at just over 70 metres not including the tail. Thick grey scales that did not have a single scratch on it, evidence of its effectiveness. Sharp spikes that travelled the length of her spine, starting at the base of her neck and finishing at the end of the tail. Pure black eyes, and to finish it off a wingspan of nearly 140 metres.

Pretty impressive.

"**Primitus, w…what are you doing here? You rarely come out of your home, what could possibly be bring you here?"** Igneel asked with a small stutter.

"**I have come here due to my 'element' being used." **The powerful dragon stated, in an almost emotionless manner **(AN: imagine Koneko's voice from High school DXD)**.

Igneel's eyes widened in shock as he realised what she meant, his son had travelled backwards in time, his son had come from the future, he had only been joking when he said that, he didn't realise that it was true.** 'Well, that does explain why his magic power has almost doubled and his reaction to seeing me, and to himself.'** He thought to himself with a small amount of amusement. **'Yet that doesn't explain how he travelled through time.'**

"**Primitus, do you know how my son travelled through time?"** Igneel asked.Primitus had a thoughtful look on her face before her face became one of shock.

"**It is possible for living organisms to travel through time when the amount of magic power that is put out is equal to or greater than a certain limit, the limit itself is not known for the exact amount would be near impossible to calculate, but it is known that it is very high, enormously high." **Primitus explained causing Igneel to have the same socked look on his face that Primitus herself had.

Then he collapsed into la la land as his consciousness drifted away from being told that his son had a very high amount of magical power. Primitus stared at the King Fire Dragon as he just laid there with a glazed look in his eyes.

Now let it be known that for all of her life Primitus had kept up a normally stoic face, but she never once laughed. Her lips twitched upwards as she fought for control of her emotions. Then suddenly Igneel sprang up like an enthusiastic five year old who was told they were going to Disneyland, sprouting off how his son was the most powerful… …that was as far as he got because when he went up, he never stopped, and thus knocked himself out on the ceiling.

This was too much for the Time Dragon as she burst out laughing at the childish antics of the dragon, over the magical potential inside the boy he had raised since he was five **(AN: I do not know if this is true but in my story it is.)**. Primitus quickly regained control of her emotions, glad that there was no one around during her brief laughing fit.

Five minutes later, when Igneel had returned form unconsciousness, the two dragons were talking very seriously with each other about what they should do. Well, really Primitus was demanding answers from Igneel, which he could not answer due to lack of knowledge on what could possibly have happened. After another half hour of which the same happened Natsu walked into the main part of the cave to see his father on the floor with comical anime tears running down his face, whimpering as he was repeatedly knocked on his head from a strange dragon he had never seen before. As soon as Igneel caught sight of him he scrambled to get away from the grey dragon and stood over him with manic glee, clearly written across his face. That was until a cough broke their little stair down.

Igneel straightened up and looked seriously at his adoptive son.

"**Natsu, Son, we need you to tell us everything you can possibly remember after X777."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get on with the story I'd like to thank everyone for the support because it was quite shocking, so…**

**Thank You.**

**Also quite a few people have asked whether Natsu will be trained by Primitus, and while I agree that would be awesome, it would most definitely be overkill. Due to his already impressive power that will **_**keep on increasing**_** until I decided it's enough, so no Time Dragon Slayer Magic. Lastly if any of you have any ideas you think would be good to add to this story, fell free to leave them in a review or PM me, this includes any made up Arcs you have that could apply.**

**Now that's out of the way, **_**ONWARD!**_

**X773, a Deserted Mountain**

"_**Natsu, Son, we need you to tell us everything you can possibly remember after X777."**_

So he did. He went into extreme detail (well extreme detail for Natsu) of what he could remember after waking up on X777 and finding Igneel gone. Igneel looked a little pained when he heard that his son spent hours looking for him before he bumped into Makarov.

He told them about his friends and his adventures, both Igneel and Primitus looked extremely interested when they heard that his friend Lisanna was sent to a place called Edolas but stopped themselves from asking questions until the end. Natsu then went on to explain his major fights and what they entailed.

Bora the Prominence (Igneel agreed that there were some flames that should not be eaten), Erigor, Lullaby (both dragons looked furious at the name of one of Zeref's demon), Igneel looked positively smug when he heard that he had beaten the iron dragon slayer, smugness turned to shock turned to pure joy when the two titans heard that he unlocked Dragon Force (though he did get a smack round the back of the head for his foolishness).

Laxus (Igneel had a thoughtful look on his face for some reason), the Oración Seis, King Faust and his Dragon Knight (the two titanic beings both looked disgusted at the thought of an artificial dragon), hid fight with Zancrow (at which stated that in that case it really only mattered about power), his fight with Master Hades (at this point both dragons jaws dropped when they heard he had eaten lightning and gained _Thunder Flame Dragon Mode_) and lastly his power match with Acnologia.

He took nearly five hours explaining his adventures to Primitus and Igneel, once he had finished they started questioning him about several other areas which included a list of all his current spells, because Igneel had stated that if he had another four years to train then he was going to train him new ones and that he could perfect them in his own time. Primitus also mentioned that Igneel should go find Tonitrua the Thunder Dragon and see if he could help further develop his skills in that area.

Of course this got Natsu excited and caused him start shouting how he was going to be the strongest and that Laxus or Guildarts wouldn't stand a chance. He would have continued if Primitus hadn't bashed him over the head with her tail. Once he settled down they told him to go rest as the experience of going back in time and seeing you long lost father would be extremely draining, both physically and mentally.

Natsu agreed stating that he did feel a little tired, once the boy had gone the dragons settled into a discussion about what they had just heard. Both of them were impressed by Natsu's sheer determination in some of those life threatening situations. They also agreed that Natsu would need a lot more training now since he had almost triple his magic power when he was originally this age, this meant he would need harsher training for two reasons, one he would need to cope with the amount of power has at his beck and call (and that's without his second origin, both dragons shudder at the thought of that amount of magical power in one being), also it was to make Natsu more serious. From what they could tell Natsu still had a rather childish personality, and he could not just go changing the future to make a better life for his friends (not to mention Primitus threatened Igneel with … well let's keep it PG).

* * *

It was the next day and Natsu had never felt better. One – he had his father back, Two – he was even more powerful, Three – he could train to become even stronger, Four – he had the means to make a better future. Of course before all of that he had to have breakfast, he had priorities you know.

So he went back to where he remembered the 'kitchen' was and made himself a small (for Natsu) meal to enjoy. Once finished he hurried outdoors just in time to see the other dragon that he had never even heard of give a nod and fly off.

"Dad, are we going to start training now? Please start training me, I want to become even stronger, then I can kick everyone's ass!" Natsu shouted, bouncing around like a hyped up five year old.

"**Natsu, we will be training today, however it will not be the same. First off, from now on every morning you will be doing physical exercise, this will include 500 push ups, 250 sit ups, a 15 mile jog and all this will be done with a gravity seal on you. As you progress we will increase the gravity that way your speed and strength will improve immensely."** Igneel stated much to Natsu's joy, this would surely make him stronger than ever.

"**After this we will have a small break in order to rest, in these breaks I will be drilling tactics into your head. Then we will be practicing your fighting skills, this will also be done with gravity seals on. This will be followed by a normal education, I know how you acted in the … past? … But I will not have you tarnishing my name by acting as a fool. Then lastly you will have magical training in which I will teach you knew spells to use, and we will work on Dragon Force. Again, this will be done with gravity seals, actually for the next four years you will be under constant gravity seals. **

**You will have Sundays off, on these days I expect you to do your physical training and then practice perfecting techniques and combos, both physical fighting and magical. There will be no debate about this, I will let you have this day off, so pray to whatever belief you have, because the next four years will be complete and utter hell."** With that dark thought Igneel left to set up the training grounds for Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand was as white as snow and shaking like a leaf. Never in all his years of knowing his father did he feel this scared. Originally when Igneel first started describing his training Natsu was excited, shown by his huge smile. When gravity seals were mentioned it faltered a little before coming straight back. When he heard tactics and education, it became forced, then add into that his fighting both physical and magical, sweat started to appear on his face. The final straw a when he heard that he would never get to take off the gravity seals, that was when his face became one of horror.

Deciding the best thing he could possibly do was to mentally prepare himself, Natsu wandered off to his little peaceful place. It was something he discovered when he was younger. It was a small clearing in the forest surrounding his home, it had a small lake in the middle (small enough that he could make it there but deep enough that he had to swim), and in the middle of that lake was an island with nothing but a boulder and palm tree on it. He would sit on the boulder with his back against the palm tree and watch the animals come and go, listen to the birds sing, and smell the earthy nature that the wind carried.

Despite himself Natsu soon found himself falling asleep to the sounds of the birds chirping at each other. Four hours late Igneel found his son, and gazed at him affectionately. This was the greatest thing that had happened to him since his mate, Magmata the Lava Dragon died, well he assumed she died as he hadn't heard from her for around 350 years.

Igneel then picked Natsu up carefully in order not to wake him, the as gently as a dragon could flew back home to put him to sleep. Once he as tucked in, Igneel went to his part of the cave and snickered to himself quietly.

'_**Oh Natsu, I can tell your going to cause a lot of trouble for someone later in life.'**_

* * *

Somewhere a perverted old man had sudden visions of thousands of bills for destruction of property and hundreds of written letters of apology, forcing him to stop reading his _special _magazines.

* * *

It was the next day and Natsu woke up to the same alarm he would have every day for the next four years.

"**GET UP BRAT, IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"**

* * *

**Now I would like everyone to state whether they want the appearance of the Lightning Dragon or not, because all he would do is further strengthen an already existing mode, therefore Natsu will not be too OP.**

**Also if everyone could state what they want the pairing to be, I can start planning ahead, this will make things easier, so if you could please put a vote on my poll the it would be greatly appreciated, NO SLASH. While I have nothing against homosexuals, that's just... eww.**

**Lastly it has come to my attention that I never put a disclaimer, so... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thanks again**

**R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**X773, Training Grounds**

_**Monday – July 8**__**th**_

"**GET UP BRAT, IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"**

Those were the words that Natsu woke up to. He sat up and yawned, and as he stretched he looked outside his room, through the window to see the position of the sun, he would have to guess it was around 6 in the – wait WHAT!

"DAD! WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP THIS EARLY!" bellowed Natsu as he walked through the door in the main living area, continuing on he went straight into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Just as he reached for the cupboard his hand was smacked away by Igneel, of course since this was Igneel it caused Natsu to spin around comically until he collapsed from dizziness.

"**You will be eating a special diet from now on Natsu, and I expect you to continue this for the rest of your training. It will help you grow strong and healthy." **Igneel told him wisely, looking every bit the majestic beast he was supposed to be.

After Natsu had finished his breakfast, Igneel had Natsu walk into a four pointed star drawn onto the cave floor. In the middle was the same dragon head that appeared in his spells, above that laid five zigzagging lines, all in parallel and all with an arrow pointing downwards at the very bottom. Beneath the dragon head was the word gravity, and below that the number 1.

Once Natsu was in the centre of the magic star, Igneel placed a claw onto the edge of one of the points and channelled some of his magic into it. The affects became increasingly obvious as Natsu started to look like he was straining, then there was a sudden flash of fire all along the edge of the star. When it died down Natsu was a breathing a little louder, signs of the seal working.

"Wh… What was that? I feel like you just dumped a boulder on me." Natsu asked with a confused expression on his face, and why wouldn't he, all he knew as that there was a flash of fire and now he was heavier.

"**That my son, is the fire dragon gravity seal – level one. Once you stepped into this magic star I had drawn, I pushed some of my magic into the star to power it up, when charging up it measured your weight, level one is the same as adding on your current weight, meaning you are 2 times heavier. I will explain more later, first we train."** Giving of an evil chuckle Igneel walked outside followed by a very weary Natsu.

"**No Natsu, DROP AND GIVE ME 500!" **and with that order, the training had begun.

As soon as his father had said that he went into the press up position and started completing his proper press ups all the while Igneel sat at the side watching him. Natsu kept count himself of course, so soon all that was heard was the nature around them and the easy breathing of the kid in training. UP – DOWN – UP – DOWN, the same pattern continuing for who knows how long.

After the first 50, Natsu was breathing a little faster but that's to be expected, 150 and his arms started to titch, 300 and his breathing was much heavier, 450 and his arms were dead tired but still he was determined to complete his father's training regime… 495, 496, 497, 498, 499… and 500, with that Natsu collapsed to the ground.

Igneel looked on with pride as Natsu fell face first into the dirt, and he should be how many fathers could say that there seven year old did five hundred push ups with 2 times their weight, none that's how many. Igneel gently lifted Natsu up and passed him a small bottle of water, which Natsu drank down greedily. Once the bottle was finished Natsu moved onto the sit ups. He bested them with little to no effort on his part, it was very easily done for him, and this time he only had a small mouthful of water to refresh himself.

Natsu then stood on a small line that Igneel told him to stand on, when he looked around he realised there was a large circle going round and back to him.** "Natsu this circle is exactly one mile long, you will have to complete 15 laps before you get your break." **Igneel told him, waiting for Natsu to start.

Again this wasn't as much of a challenge as he had expected, but he didn't complain knowing how tough it was going to get in the future. Once he had completed his 15 mile jog, which took him around 45 minutes, Natsu walked over to his foster parent, only now realising that this exercise was more for leg strength than it was for endurance.

Once he had reached the spot that Igneel was resting at Natsu collapsed onto the floor and let out a small sigh of relief when his aching muscles were finally given their well-deserved rest. Natsu felt something land on his chest and when he looked down he saw a notebook and pen.

Turns out Igneel's tactics lesson was more about survival than anything else, yes he was taught some tactics but mostly consisted of Igneel telling him how to survive on his own, such as looking for suitable shelter and what you can and cannot eat. Igneel told him he should remember these as they could become very helpful in the future. With the hour over, it meant combat lessons were next.

Igneel got Natsu into the correct position as the starting point, and then guided Natsu through the movement he wanted completed. As time went on Igneel would add more movements to the current ones, and slowly but surely, Natsu was learning hand to hand combat. Once all the movements for the combo was completed, Igneel instructed Natsu to increase the speed that he completed the combo in.

Natsu was surprised, he had expected Igneel to make something cool out of magic, and then have him fight it, but instead he was just shadow fighting. The moves in all honesty wasn't exactly hard for Natsu to complete, plus while he didn't have experience fighting with this technique, he did have experience fighting strong opponents.

This took roughly about two hours for Natsu to do and when he heard Igneel call him over he ran as fast as his little seven year old legs could carry him, he was starving dammit. When Natsu arrived at the cave he found Igneel in the kitchen area, but all thought was soon forgotten as he the smell from the kitchen drifted under his nose. Natsu was mesmerised.

The smell was so good. When Natsu seated himself by the table, Igneel presented him with his meal. Before digging in Natsu remembered the gravity seal Igneel had him under.

"Igneel, can you tell me more about the gravity seal you placed me under?" Natsu asked before he started eating the wonderfully delicious meal, he didn't know what it was and he didn't care, it was just so damn good.

"**Of course, as I said that was the fire dragon gravity seal. When you stepped into that four pointed star it measured your exact weight, looking at you I would say that you are around 27 kilograms. Hat the seal does is add gravitational pull on your whole body, earlier I said that you are now 2 times heavier, this means that you have an extra 27 kilograms to work with. This means you just completed your current training with 54 kilograms. Also, on your back is the same magic star that I drew, this means you are under the seals effects. Does that explain everything?" **Igneel answered honestly, not expecting a reply from seeing as Natsu never questioned him on educational things.

"Yeah, I get that, but if I were to go onto level two what would that mean I would have double my weight again." Igneel was proud he son had smartened up. "If so let's go under level two right now, I want to be strong!" yelled Natsu as he just proved to Igneel that while he had gotten a lot smarter, he was still a child at heart.

"**No Natsu, while that might be the logical conclusion, that is not what happens. What would happen if you were to go under level two is your weight would triple, level three means your weight would quadruple, and so on. Now before we get your education under way, any more questions?"**

"Is there any way I could move the seal to another part of my body, say the top of my left arm?" Natsu wanted the world to know that he was under pressure to meet the demands of everyday life that everyone else did with ease, he was a show off after all.

"**Hmm, you might be able to move it if you concentrate, focus where the mark is and will it to move, the same can be said for changing the size of the seal, just concentrate on what you want it to do as hard as you can and it should work." **Igneel didn't know whether it would work or not since no one really cared about the placement of the seal.

So Natsu did as he was suggested and put every thought out of his mind, bar that of shrinking and moving the seal, slowly but surely the seal started creeping along his lower back, up his shoulder, before settling on the top of his left arm.

"Yes! Now everyone will know I'm not going one hundred per cent against them and I have a cool tattoo of Igneel's head, this is great!" Natsu shouted with joy, and Igneel could only watch on with a mixture of amusement, pride, exasperation and a little bit of anger. Pride – his son had done the task on the first go, not knowing whether it worked or not, Amusement – he as jumping around like a hyperactive five year old, Exasperation – he just never shut up, and Anger – how dare he waste time celebrating instead of learning like he's meant to.

With a quick smack to the head with his harder than iron tail, Natsu shut up and sat down mentally preparing himself for the obviously dull task of education. It was only an hour in before Igneel had enough and declared it time for his magical lessons. To start with he asked Natsu to show him all the current spells that he knew.

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME"**_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG"**_

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST"**_

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE"**_

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME"**_

"Hey… hey dad, send me some of your fire please, I'm nearly all out here, using all my spells like this." Igneel did as he asked, impressed with the amount of spells Natsu knew, especially that _**Dragon God's Brilliant Flame**_. Once Natsu had been recharged he continued on.

"_**LIGTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE"**_

"_**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR"**_

"_**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST"**_

"_**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER"**_

"_**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME"**_

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE"**_

"Those are all the spells I can currently do, and then there is _**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade **_which I can only use in **Dragon Force**." Natsu was extremely tired, going into **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** used up an awful lot of magical power, and then to use every single spell in his repertoire, truly tiresome. While Natsu was half dead, Igneel on the other hand was deep in thought. Of all these spells, imagine what kind of power he would have if he could enter **Fire Drive, **and **Dragon Force **at will.

'_**Good lord, what if he managed to go **_**Dragon Force: Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: Lightning Flame Drive**_** all at once.'**_ Here an image of Natsu with an extremely sheepish expression on his face surrounded by chaos, houses on fire and collapsing, families running to safety, several guild mates and mages a like staring at him with their jaws on the floor.

'_**Yes, I think its best I never tell him about that, or if I do when he's much older so his team mates don't tell him, causing him to get over excited and leading to mass destruction.'**_

At this point exhaustion had finally settled in on Natsu, causing him to fall over, but not before Igneel caught him. Trudging back to the cave, the fire dragon tucked Natsu into his bed for moving onto his room for his slumber.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you're all pleased, I mean second chapter within two days. Seriously I only started it yesterday and I just couldn't stop.**

**Any who, I really need people to start saying whether or not they want the Thunder Dragon to appear and teach Natsu some moves, I would also like some more people to vote on my poll to help decide the outcome of the pairing.**

**Lastly copy and paste the link below if you want to see all of Natsu's spells as this is all of them, and the website gives an example and description of what each one is and who it was used against. **

wiki/Natsu_Dragneel

**R and R **

**TheMaddogMerc**


	5. Chapter 5

X773, Training Grounds

_Sunday – July 14__TH_

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG"**_

It was Sunday afternoon and that meant that Natsu had all day to spend perfecting his magic spells, and combos he could use on them.

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE"**_

This also meant incorporating his magical spells into his fighting style, The Fire Dragon. Natsu let out a small scoff as he remembered Igneel telling him the name of his fighting style, defending it by stating that as he had made it he should name it after himself, he was modest that way.

_**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"**_

With that what was left of the trees surrounding Natsu was quickly burnt by the fierce flames that were spewing out of his mouth, some were even up rooted by the sheer force alone. Igneel watched on from the side, offering advice every now and then, but mostly left it to his own devices, wanting to see the progress Natsu gained individually.

Over the past six days Natsu had grown in strength and speed, but they stayed on level 1 of the gravity seal for now, both agreeing that they would see what Natsu was like after the first week before advancing to the next level. Igneel also felt Natsu's power rise slightly, not much, but like a slow drip, it steadily rises, Natsu of course had no clue, it was that small to notice, but Igneel was over 400 years old and could tell. There was only one foreseeable outcome that he could predict, Natsu was going to be _very _powerful, enough to rival even some of the lesser dragons. Also Natsu's finesse with his spells were definitely improving, not like his speed and strength, but still at a faster pace than hi power.

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW"**_

At the point Natsu's fist hit the floor and created a tremor, not unlike a small earthquake, causing a rather large crator in the ground surrounding the small seven year old boy. Said boy just looked around with a smug grin, visions of his older self pummelling Erza, Laxus, Guildarts, Erza and Gajeel into the ground, oh did he mention Erza.

"**Hey, brat, what did I say about excessive destruction?" **questioned Igneel, slightly annoyed at his words of caution being ignored. Again. He had told him time and time again to watch his strength otherwise he might do something he might regret, or stupid, not to mention idiotic, and chaotic.

"To not to otherwise I might do something I might regret." Natsu answered with a slightly apologetic tone in his voice and expression on his face, for ignoring his father's words, again. Natsu sighed quietly as his father lectured him on this subject again, it wasn't his fault he was just excited. He had all this power to use, he was with his father and he could finally train longer.

Igneel sighed tiredly as he saw Natsu tune him out again.** "Listen, Natsu, you can't always go full out and not think of the consequences. Yes you have power, and you can do so much good with it that it is unbelievable, "**Natsu puffed up with pride at hearing that. **"But you have to understand, if you constantly go full out you might injure one of your loved ones by mistake, and then what, it might be a small scrape, but it might be a dismemberment. You wouldn't want that would you?"**

"No." Natsu softly shook his head in the negative, he didn't want that. He remembered small instances where he had been too caught up in the thrill of a fight to notice, but there were times when an opponent seemed a little banged up. "I'm sorry dad, I just want to get stronger." Natsu felt a little guilty, and a little ashamed, he had hurt his family without realising it.

"**And you will, we have four years before I leave you, and in that time you will grow in leaps and bounds, but in that time, try to learn a little self-restraint." **Igneel smiled a toothy smile at Natsu, assuring him was alright and everything was going to be fine. Natsu in return smiled slightly in thanks for the support he was given.

The day continued on like it had been, Natsu continued to perfect his combination attacks and when his spells should be cast, while Igneel sat on the side offering advice and giving adjustments where needed.

This routine continued day in and day out, nothing but training from dawn till dusk, then as he was going to bed, Igneel would come in and talk to him, reassuring any fears he may have had, and telling him stories to settle down with. Previous fights with other dragons and other worthy opponents, even telling Natsu about his rivalry with his brother in all but blood, Glaciem, the Ice Dragon. Before the two knew it, it had been to months since Natsu's time traveling incident, and both of them could never had been happier.

In those two months Natsu had surpassed even Igneel's standards, by breezing through training and increasing his gravity seal levels like there were nothing, already he was on level four, that was 135 kilograms of weight. It was insane. Also in this time Natsu's combat prowess had shocked the both of them to the core, it was here that Igneel realised that Natsu was a born fighter. While he didn't pick up the educational skills very well, his survival skills were another matter entirely. He didn't learn them, he soaked up the information like a sponge, coming up with tactics to face multiple, or strong, opponents within minutes, able to deduct the enemies weak spot within the first few blows, and then the combos he came up with.

They were so unorthodox. They were completely insane, unrealistic. They were so… so… Natsu. Yet they worked seamlessly, and connected with each other perfectly. Igneel was so proud.

It was once again a Sunday afternoon, and Igneel was once again watching as Natsu trained his completely unorthodox, yet effective fighting style, when a thought came to him._** 'Hmm, would that even be possible, in theory it would be but the time you'd have to spend to produce even a sliver of its capabilities, but if you managed it. I think I have a project to work on, he he.'**_

"**Brat come over here I want to talk to you about an idea I've had." **Natsu did as his father told and ran over to him, wondering what Igneel had come up with. **"Listen boy, I think you're going to love this. Here's are new project, we're going to…"** and as Igneel explained their _project_ a grin slowly worked its way onto Natsu's face, showing his sharp draconian teeth. By the end of it Natsu had a manic grim on his face as he thought of the possibilities Igneel had just opened up to him.

Ha, this was going to be fun!

* * *

So it went on, days passed into weeks, which passed into months and before either of them knew it, it had been eight months since Natsu's incident, and in that time Natsu had grown in both appearance and power, skill and smarts, but most importantly Natsu had started to show signs of maturing. Igneel was beyond believed when he realised Natsu was finally starting to grow up in the mental sense. Also within that time Igneel had shown Natsu some new moves and said that he could only learn one right now.

Admittedly the one Natsu chose was not originally Igneel's, he modified one he had heard Weisslogia talking about, **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova. **When Natsu had first seen the modified version Igneel had managed to create, he fell in love, it was perfect. However he had a hard time concentrating enough power into his hand to replicate the move, let alone making it stronger by putting more power into it.

What Igneel had done was taking out the **White Dragon Slayer **magic out of the equation and replaced it with **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic into it, from there it was a slight tweak to the spell's name and trial and error, eventually Igneel had gotten it correct and had found an interesting observation. While both were deadly attacks in their own right, **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova** however would do more damage to a single target, but Igneel's move would do more damage on a wide scale.

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SUPER NOVA"**_

Natsu had just managed to succeed in completing the spell for the first time, albeit on the small side of its potential. When Natsu's punch landed, a small shockwave blasted outwards, sending bits of ground skywards, a bending the surrounding trees away, although not enough to up root them.

Also within that eight months, on every Sunday Natsu would spend the first half of his day practising and perfecting his movements, spells and combos, the second half of his day however would be spent with Igneel finishing and perfecting their 'little' project. Igneel was actually surprised at how hard it was to recreate the spell using dragon slayer magic as the source, but the challenge was welcomed with open arms as Igneel found that being a dragon, you were hardly ever challenged. Yet a spell had managed to do just that.

"God dammit, why doesn't this spell work!? I'm doing everything correctly, but it isn't working. IGNEEL! Is this some sort of a joke? The stupid thing won't work." Natsu whined to his parent, showing that while he had matured and had the mentality of an 18 year old, he was still very much a child.

An exasperated sigh was the reply Natsu received, and by the glare on the child's face, he was not amused.** "Natsu, I've told you, focus your magical power into your fist, and **_**only **_**your fist. Like when performing **_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_** but instead of the small amount, overload it. This is one move when you can literally put as much power behind as you want." **Igneel was honestly getting tired of the complaints, this was the fifth time he had to repeat himself, and it was getting old very quickly.

"That's what I'm doing but it's not working, I keep on trying but it won't fucking work!" ignoring the smack on the back of his head and the quite reprimand of _language, _Natsu screamed his frustrations to the heavens before angrily turning back to the floor. Making a giant leap into the air (which was quite impressive considering his gravity seal was still in place), Natsu faced the earth and dove straight down, Igneel was nearly blinded by the unexpected brightness of orange flames that filled his vision, then he heard Natsu roar.

"_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SUPER NOVA"**_

Natsu's fist collided with the earth, and Natsu would swear to anyone who would listen to his tale that the earth literally _exploded, _and explode it did, in a huge fireball of death that scorched whatever it touched (except the two fire users). Huge chunks of rocks flew in all directions, trees for half a kilometre all went upwards and outwards, dust covered the area preventing Igneel from seeing what the middle of the damage Natsu caused looked like.

When the dust cloud eventually settled down Igneel looked at Natsu standing in the middle of an extremely large crater, covering almost 50 meters in diameter and 35 in depth, the force behind that attack was truly devastating.

"This is… AWESOME!" Natsu shouted at the skies (and Igneel) for finally completing the spell after months of hard work, before falling into unconsciousness due to magical exhaustion. Igneel felt the sense of déjà vu wash over him as he carried Natsu to bed, remembering the many times before when he had to do this due to Natsu overdoing it.

Morning came and with it was Natsu's training, once fully dressed and a healthy dosing of Igneel's breakfast, Natsu headed to the training grounds his father created. After a few warm up stretches Natsu started his 500 push ups, all of which were done at the same pace, not fast but also not slow. When done he started his sit ups, which were done with relative ease, lastly came the 15 mile jog, which Natsu proceeded to do at a pace most people would be supremely jealous of, and leaving the others with a cloud of depression hanging over their heads.

When Natsu was don he once again started to focus as much magical power as he could into his right hand, much easier now due to last night's previous success, and prepared to level the ground with more damage. Grinning at the thought, he was just about to start the spell when a tap on the shoulder interrupted him, causing him to lose focus and let all the power he built u rush straight back into his origin.

Looking up at Igneel, Natsu was curious as to what he could want, rarely ever did he come down and personally tell him what to do. Hearing a small cough, Natsu looked up at Igneel's face before paling slightly, he had this sadistic look on his face that matched the one he had when he first started retraining Natsu.

"**Natsu, today we're going to be doing some resistance training, he he." **Natsu's face grinned slightly before becoming horror stricken as Igneel's next words floated into his ears. **"We're going to cure your motion sickness. HA HA HA. Bette prepare yourself, I doubt you'll find it fun." **Walking away from the horrified face of his adopted son, Igneel smirked cruelly as ideas for the '_training'_ filled his head.

'_**Let's start with him riding on my back as I fly around, see how he handles that, we can then progress to faster flying and finishing off with some tricks. Hmm, to finish the resistance training he can catch a train all the way back.' **_Igneel thought before smirking. _**'If he can't get off fat enough then it's just extra training.'**_

Natsu looked on worriedly as his father started laughing manically, with a sadistic look on his face, it also didn't help that he was looking at Natsu while he did this. It was bad enough he was going to suffer through this torture known as motion sickness, but now he was mentally scarred by what Igneel could potentially do to him.

43.

Natsu had officially broken the record for the number of times a person could throw up in half a day, if there was one. He threw up 43 times before lunch had even started, and while he would be laying on the floor of some vehicle, Igneel would be watching high above the skies laughing loudly at the spectacle. Some strangers offered him pity and helped him out, most just ignored him, a few looked at him disgusted, but the highlight of the day as when two men walked straight into a puddle of his vomit, and as vengeance they through him off the train into the middle of the station.

Arriving back at the cave Natsu slowly walked into his room where he proceeded to drop onto his bed, unconscious before he even hit the pillow, the day's events finally tiring him out. While Igneel would never admit it, he was a little guilty about today. He had thought Natsu had been over exaggerating when he said he had terrible motion sickness. A little gloomily Igneel silently promised Natsu they would take it easier in that aspect of their training.

**Hey peoples, just want to thank everyone who has voted on the poll, and if they haven't don't worry, it will be a long time before you, or I, have to worry about the pairing.**

**Now onto important business, next chapter will decide whether or not the Lightning Dragon teaches Natsu anything, in order for that to happen I really need people to either review or PM me what they think because I really can't decide. Due to this I will not even think about writing the next chapter until next week, plenty of time.**

**Another thing, this little project that they are working on, don't even try to gain any information about it from me, you'll know what it is in due time. ;)**

**Again if you have any ideas you want me to include, I'm open to ideas. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**R and R**

**TheMaddogMerc**


End file.
